Pokemon: PikaSlender Yellow
After reading several creepypastas in which someone comes across a hacked or haunted Pokemon game in which some crazy and scary shit happens, I actually wished I would come across one of those. But I never expected to have one thrown at me by a complete stranger. It all started a long time ago, I think it was last Tuesday. I was walking down a street with no place to go at all, I just felt like walking for a while. After about fifteen minutes of pointless walking, someone in a white hood who was probably Ezio or some teenager faced me from across the street. "Hey, random person I've never heard of in my life, catch!" he yelled. He reached into his jacket like he was trying to prevent me from killing his father in the hospital and got a Gameboy cartridge. He threw it to me and hit me directly in the face. I picked it up from the sidewalk and wiped my blood off of it. That must have been a badass game. "But I don't own a Gameboy, Ezio!" I yelled to him. I fell over as a result of a handheld Nintendo console struck me in the face. "Thanks," I said with a slight moan of pain. Seconds later, I stood up, put the Gameboy and cartridge in my pocket and ran towards Ezio. I punched him directly in the face and he fell over unconscious. I then went back to my house and looked at the game cartridge. :Pokemon Yellow "This is going to be badass," I said as I slam-dunked it into the Gameboy and turned it on. I skipped the introduction or whatever and the start screen appeared. What I found odd was that after the speech bubble coming from the Pikachu that said, "Pika!", the word "Slender" was there. The game knew my Wikia username? There was no answer to this question. I pressed start and discovered there was already a saved game. I loaded it and my character was in Lavender Town. Well, that was good, since I got to start out in the nice little purple town. I turned the volume up as high as it would go. I looked at my player's shit. He looked like the normal Pokemon Yellow player, but his name was "PikaSlender". Again, the game knows my Wikia username? I looked at all of my Pokemon. I had a Pikachu named "ASILAYDYING". Named after the band, As I Lay Dying, one of my favorite bands? I also had an Espeon named "CREED", a Mew named "AC/DC", and finally, a Sylveon named "IRONMAIDEN". Again, all Pokemon named after musicians that I like. But how could a Sylveon even be there? It doesn't even become known as a Pokemon until X and Y versions. I could say almost the same about Espeon, it isn't even supposed to exist until after the age of Pokemon Yellow. I shook this and decided to explore. If there is one thing I noticed about Lavender Town that was new, was a new house. I wondered who owned it. I stook before the sign of home-owner stating. :PikaSlender's House Well, that was pretty cool, I had my own house. When I approached the door, a character approached me. :BITCH: PIKASLENDER, wait! I fell on some hard times. All of my Pokemon left me and all I have left is this MAGIKARP, some punk kids jumped me just outside of town and stole my money, and on top of all of this, gramps doesn't even want me around anymore. Please, please, just help me out! Come on, you know I would do the same for you! I didn't have a doubt in my mind that this was my rival in the game. I had two options: DON'T HELP and DON'T HELP. I picked the obvious choice. :PIKASLENDER: Fuck you, BITCH. You've made my life a living hell since birth. What makes you think I would help you? A battle started. :BITCH wants to fight! I found this pretty stupid, how someone could go from begging me to help him to wanting to fight me. Same old BITCH. :BITCH sent out MAGIKARP! What I saw made me laugh: his Magikarp was at level 1. How pathetic? All it took was a single QUICK ATTACK from ASILAYDYING to get rid of it. :MAGIKARP died! I wouldn't doubt this is based on the event in Pokemon Blue in which you kill your rival's last Pokemon. :BITCH used GUN! :PIKASLENDER dodged it by copying the Matrix! Okay, I fucking laughed when I saw that. :PIKASLENDER used KILL THE FUCKER WITH HIS OWN WEAPON! :BITCH died! :3 hours later! My player ended up outside of his house. I attempted to leave Lavender Town for the lolz, but when I approached any exit. My player would say "Lolnope..." I decided to go into my house. It was pretty badass in there. I approached the TV and interacted with it and such. :A shit-ton of people are shooting and stabbing an army of zombies. I decided to check my Pokemon again out of curiosity. I had some Unowns that spelled "WELCOME BACK". I found it pretty fucking nice of the Unown to welcome me back to a place I had never been, but it's the thought that counts. The game ended there. Category:Originally on Trollpasta Wiki Category:Paukymaun Category:Stupid is as the main character does